


Too Beautiful

by lingeringdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringdust/pseuds/lingeringdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, Luna, and Hermione have a little bit of fun. PWP</p>
<p>Written for ladiesbingo (threesomes and moresomes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Beautiful

“You sure this is a good idea?” Hermione says. 

Ginny grins, leans back against the headboard of the bed, and gestures to the other woman. She’s nude already, pale, freckled body on display as she lounges on the bed, legs spread, one hand already rubbing at her clit. Next to her, Luna presses her body close to Ginny. She, too, is also nude, skin pale and almost translucent.

“Nothing wrong with de-stressing a little bit, Hermione,” Luna says. She pats the space between she and Ginny. 

Hermione shifts from foot to foot. “Right, but,” she says, unsure. She fidgets with the buttons of her uniform, wants to keep herself covered for modesty’s sake.

“Oh c’mon, Hermione! You’re a witch -- you have magic! Use it,” Ginny says, exasperated. She grabs her wand and waves it and in a second, Hermione’s clothes are gone. 

Immediately, Hermione crossed her arms to hide her chest, wants to cover herself, hide away her dark, dark skin from the world. As if it were too ugly to be see, as if she were ashamed of them. 

As though they had sensed her train of thought, Ginny and Luna glance at each other and then back to Hermione.

“Hermione, you’re beautiful,” Ginny says, “don’t cover yourself up.”

“You shouldn’t hide something so gorgeous,” Luna adds. “We love you -- we love your body.”

Slowly, the arms uncross. Hermione lets them loose next to her sides. She huffs when she does this.

“Better?”

Luna eyes the dark nude body appreciatively. “Much,” she says. “Now come join us.”

Hermione steps forward, joins the two younger witches in their embrace. She lets Ginny pull her down for a kiss, lips to lips, enjoying the warmth that runs from the other witch, that runs down her throat, and down and down and down. Next to her, Luna shuffles and then Hermione yelps --

Luna closes her mouth over Hermione’s dusky nipple, tongue swirling around and around. 

“It’s good?” she says, pausing.

Hermione tries to catch her breath. 

“Good,” she manages.

She can feel Ginny’s hot breath as the redhead chuckles and then -- nothing else as Ginny presses down harder and harder and one of her hands press against the dark curls decorating Hermione’s crotch.

Ginny presses a thumb and rubs in a circular motion, lets her tongue play with Hermione. Luna’s lips moves away -- Hermione whines -- and then suddenly, there’s a cool finger probing at her vagina. 

Hermione’s body is on fire; she feels overwhelmed with the sensations the other two witches give. Ginny on her clit and Luna in her vagina and both of them seemed to know what to do, how to pleasure -- and then Ginny moves to kiss Luna, and the two of them gasp and moan and smile and laugh.

And it sounds so beautiful. Too beautiful.

One finger becomes two and Hermione feels full. The sensations start building from the pit of her stomach, from Ginny’s ministrations, from Luna’s. And then, all too quickly --

Hermione is flying and gasping and whispering Ginny, Luna, Ginny, Luna, Ginny Luna, like a mantra, like a prayer. And then she lets her body fall into their embrace.

“Good?” Ginny asks.

Hermione smiles.

“Good,” she says.

“Good,” Luna says. “Now it’s our turn.”


End file.
